1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic control logic for an anti-lock protected vehicle braking system where signals for the wheel deceleration, the wheel acceleration, and the wheel slip are generated within an electronic circuit.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Standard anti-lock systems (ALS) are optimized for road operation and allow a minimal braking distance on roads with sufficient cornering force. However, it has been found that such anti-lock systems can require a longer braking distance than would be the case with continuously locked wheels, in case of special, rarely occurring road surface conditions such as gravel, broken stone, crushed stone, roadstone, scree material, detritus, debris, pebbles, boulders, loose ground, slush, mud, mush, high snow. A reason for this is that in case of such road surfaces, which are also frequently encountered on country roads, cross country and territorial situations, a `wedge` is formed of the surface material in front of the locked wheels, which causes a substantial braking. It is a disadvantage that the vehicle can no longer be steered while in such a locked braking state.